Hell
by Necretia Van der Hell
Summary: Drago Malefoy capable d'aimer, dans toute sa décadence, dans son monde de bourgeois, il va rencontrer Hell, son double féminin. C'est sous la pensée de cette dernière que nous allons suivre la descente aux enfers...
1. Je suis une sang pur

**HELL**

**Tout est à Lolita Pille, Auteur de Hell, et à J.K Rowling.**

**_Intro: _C**ette histoire va raconter le malheur. L'enfer. vous connaissez tous l'histoire de Harry Potter. Je veux vous montrer une autre facette de ce livre, une facette que vous connaissez déja, mais pas aussi bien que vous le croyez. Il était une fois une fille, une sorcière, une sang pur, une raciste ! Une serpentard toute craché, seulement elle n'est pas à Hogwarts, une serpentard manqué. Nous sommes au 7ème tome, et souvenez-vous, Drago a du quitter pourdlard assez precipitement... Oh je ne vais pas vous en dire plus, seulement ne vous attendez pas à voir ici s'étaler la vie de harry, de ron ou de hermione...Ou même de vous-savez-qui... Vous allez vivre la vie d'une sang pur ! Je vais vous emmener avec moi, la voyez-vous? Elle est juste ici...

**Chapitre 1**

Je suis une pétasse. De celles que vous ne pouvez supporter; de la pire espèce, une pétasse de quartier riche, mieux habillé que la maîtresse de votre patron. Si vous êtes serveur dans un endroit "branché" ou vendeur dans une boutique de Quidditch, vous me souhaitez sans doute la mort, à moi, et à mes pareilles. Mais on ne tue pas la poule aux oeufs d'or. Aussi mon engeance insolente perdure et prolifère-t-elle...

Je suis le symbole éclatant de la persistance du schéma marxiste, l'incarnation des Privilèges, l'effluve capiteux du Capitalisme.

En digne héritière de générations de femmes du monde, je passe plus de temps à me laquer les ongles, à me dorer la pilule sur la terasse, à rester le cul sur un fauteuil et la tête dans les mains du coiffeur le plus prestigieux, à lécher les vitrines au Pré-Au-Lard, que vous à travailler pour subvenir à vos petits besoins.

Je suis un pur produit de la Black Magic generation, mon credo: sois belle et consomme.

Embrigadée dans le tourbillon polycéphale des tentations ostentatoires, je suis la muse du dieu Paraître sur l'autel de qui j'immole gaiement chaque mois l'équivalent de votre salaire.

Un jour, je ferai sauter mon dressing.

Je suis Anglaise, Londonienne et je n'en ai que faire, je n'appartiens qu'à une seule communauté, l'exceptionnel et très controversée Pur-Blood; le monogramme est mon emblème.

Je suis un peu caricaturale. Avouez que vous me prenez pour une sacrée conne en total look bourge, sourire bleeching et cils papillonnants.

Vous avez tort de me sous-estimer, ce sont des armes redoutables, c'est grâce à elles que je dénicherai plus tard un mari au moins aussi riche que papa, condition sine qua non de la poursuite de mon existence si délicieusement et exclusivement futile. Cartravailler n'entre pas dans la liste de mes nombreux talents. Je me ferai entretenir et voilà. Comme mère et grand-mère avant moi. Cela dit, depuis quelques décennies, la concurrence est rude sur le marché matrimonial de grand luxe. Les bons partis sont sollicités de toute part par une armada de vélanes, de mannequins, et autres soubrettes ambitieuses dont les dents blanches rayent le parquet et qui ne reculent devant rien pour se tailler la part du lion. La part du lion un manoir + des serviteurs + une armoire de fringues griffées de mauvais goût + deux têtes blondes + narguer les anciennes collègues moins bien tombées.

Eh oui, les Sang-Pur, nous sommes tous beaux, nous sommes tous riches.

Riches, vous y croyez sans peine, vu la taille de nos manoirs, si nous n'étions pas riches, nous n'habiterions pas là. Beaux, je vous sens dubitatifs. Reflechissez un peu. Dans un monde où la promotion sociale par le cul fait rage depuis des générations, les familles laides ont été épurées à coup de mésalliances qui, unissant un gros plein de soupe et de millions à une arriviste bien foutue, ont abouti en général à la progéniture parfaite, puisque dotée du physique de maman et du compte en banque de papa. On ne gagne pas à tous les coups, certes, et pour peu que les gènes de maman n'arrivent pas à s'imposer, l'enfant peut également naître laid comme papa et pauvre comme maman. C'est ce qu'on apelle la malchance, mais je ne m'étendrai pas sur ce point. Je n'ai pas pris la plume pour vous décrire l'existence de gens pauvres et laids: primo, j'en ignore tout, secundo, ce n'est pas un sujet des plus réjouissants.

Vous savez, le monde est divisé en deux, il y a vous et puis il y a nous. C'est sibyllin, je vous l'accorde...

Je m'explique. Vous avez une famille, un job, un appartement que vous n'avez pas fini de payer. Embouteillages, boulot, dodo, tel est votre lot di vous avez de la chance. Insomnie car problèmes d'argent pour les moins bien lotis. Votre avenir se résume à la répétition de votre présent. Vos enfants, s'ils se débrouillent, vivront peut-être dans 50 mètres carrés de plus et recouvriront de cuir les manches des balais de voyage ou de Quidditch. Vous serez fiers d'eux. Ils vous amèneront les petiots en vacances dans la maison que vous achèterez en Irlande une fois retraités et à bout de force. Vous êtes des bourgeois moyens, vous savez réparez les bêtises de vos enfants découvrant futilement la magie et madame fait bien la cuisine. Heureusement pour elle, sinon vous la largueriez pour la même en plus jeune, étant donné que cela fait vingt ans qu'elle vous fait le coup de la migraine. La dernière fois que vous l'avez touchée remonte à la derniere coupe du monde Quidditch, quand vous avez aggripé fébrilement son bras parce que les vélanes se transformaient en hideuses créatures. "Excuse-moi, chérie."

Vous avez quelques soucis en ce moment; vous devez réparer le balais, Jennifer s'est teint les cheveux en rouge et se révèle plus adepte de la magie noire que du catéchisme, Kevin a adopté un sourire narquois des plus déplaisants. Tous deux sont médiocres, et laids. Ce doit être l'hérédité. Votre femme frustrée laisse intentionellement traîner sur votre bureau des exemplaires de Magic-Men's Health. Vous vous surprenez à rêver de votre secrétaire en string, de votre nièce en string, de tout le monde en string.

Votre vie ne vous satisfait plus.

Cela pourrait être pire. Vous pourriez habiter un trois-pièces-cuisine en banlieue, sans balai et sans elfe de maison. La version avec balai serait pire encore, car vos six enfants le feraient voler en permanence, en particulier à l'approche d'un match de quidditch auquel vous ne pourrez assister, faute d'argent.

Vous pourriez vivre dans la rue.

Vous pourriez aussi être des nôtres...

Mais qui sommes-nous?

Nous sommes tout simplement les héritiers de la sorcellerie des plus anciennes, des êtres démoniaques du Moyen-Age, de la noblesse de la Renaissance, des grands industriel du balai du XIXe, l'infime fraction de privilégiés qui détiennent dans leurs serres constellées de bijoux luxueux 50 du patrimoine magique.

La propriété est à l'origine de l'inégalités parmi les sorciers. Nous ne nous en plaignons pas.

Nous, nous pouvons tout faire, tout avoir, puisque nous pouvons tout acheter. Nés avec une petite cuiller en argent dans nos bouches VIP, nous enfreignons gaiement toutes les règles car la loi du plus riche est toujours la meilleure.

C'est jouissif d'agiter notre abondance-décadence sous le nez de la pauvreté roide et vertueuse; à deux cents à l'heure dans les rues de moldus où il ne fait pas bon traîner quand nous sommes au volant, nous mêlons l'alcool à la beu, la beu à la coke, la coke aux esctas, les mecs baisent des putes sans capotes et jouissent ensuite dans les copines de leurs petites soeurs, qui se font de toute manière partouzer du soir au matin. Nous sommes en plein délire, emportés dans une course effrénée de gaspillage gargantuesque, de luxe luxurieux. Le poids de l'injustice du monde repose sur nos frêles épaules d'ex-enfants délicats. Vous, vous en êtes victimes, mais on ne peut pas vous le reprocher. De toute façon, quoi que nous fassions, c'est honteux. Parce que c'est vraiment honteux quand on pense qu'ailleurs, il y a des sangs de bourbes qui crèvent, alors qu'on s'empiffre et qu'on s'en met plein le pif.

Oui, nous nous balançons le contenu de magnums de grands crus millésimés à travers la geule. Et alors ? Ce n'est pas vous qui payez la note ? Vous auriez donné n'importe quoi pour être à notre place.

Vous vous faites du mal.

Avec hargne, vous jetez l'opprobre sur notre conduite. Vous voulez nous donner mauvaise conscience de dépenser un fric que vous ne posséderez jamais.

C'est raté.

Je vous signale tout de même que nous payons des impôts, que sur douze mois d'éreintant labeur à donner des ordres aux autres, le fruit de six d'entre eux, nous n'en verrons jamais la couleur, le ministère de la magie nous détrousse pour que vos enfants aillent à Hogwarts. Alors laissez-nous tranquilles.

Enfin, pour l'heure, ça va pour moi. Ma seule préoccupation, c'est la tenue que je vais porter aujourd'hui. Je déjeune avec Necretia au Pré-Au-Lard, et je devrais déja y être, mais comme elle est aussi ponctuelle que moi, je peux me permettre de partir dans une demi-heure, et encore parierais-je bien mon bracelet-serpent que je l'attendrai dix bonnes minutes de plus.

J'ai donc trois quarts d'heure pour m'habiller, et ce n'est pas une sinécure. J'inventorie le contenu de mon dressing et de mes deux armoires. L'abondance n'est pas un cadeau, vous pouvez me croire, le problème étant la multiplicité des choix. Toutes ces fringues et rien à me mettre. Je reste plantée au milieu de ma chambre en string, clope au bec et pleurant presque d'impuissance, ça m'ENERVE. Sans grande conviction, je finis par enfiler un ensemble cuir, corset pantalon, noir le pantalon, noir bleuté le corset. Et je mets une heure à trouver les chaussures assortie. Elles sont dans l'entrée, évidement, ici, personne ne range. J'attrape ma cape que je viens de m'acheter, ce qui me remet de bonne humeur d'ailleurs. Belle, pâle et monogrammée, je quitte mon manoir en sautillant, le coeur léger. La cheminée dans le jardin se met à flamber, je ne distingue pas bien la tête du bonhomme qui aparaît.

-Oui?

-Ca va ma chérie ? attends, je suis dans le coin, je passe te prendre.

-OK, dépêche-toi.

Ce n'est qu'une vague connaissance, et d'où se permet-il de m'appeler ma chérie ?

Il débarque trois minutes après, fait la roue dans sa Porsche, comme d'hab, je parle à Necretia dans les braises de la cheminée, qui elle est encore dans son bain, je m'y attendais, mais je lui hurle quand même dessus pour marquer le coup. Elle est morte de rire, elle s'en fout.

Nous filons comme l'éclair dans la voiture, on pousse a 150 et on manque d'écraser un rouquin...

Cinq minutes après, nous arrivons au Pré-Au-Lard. Je m'avance vers une terasse déja surbondée, qu'importe, s'il n'y a plus de table, les serveurs m'en inventeront une. Ah, Pré-Au-Lard...

Dans ce pays grisâtre des moldu et des gens anonymes, existe quelque part un îlot de gaieté luxueux et rassurant. Havre de paix, lieu de retrouvailles, siège de notr communauté, Pré-Au-Lard-Nord en plein mois d'Août.

Ici, les rayons de soleil ne meurent jamais. L'un d'eux frappe les cheveux dor de cette fille splendide au nez recouvert d'un pansement (dût à une formule de magie chirurgicale qui a mal tourner), il change de direction pour aller caresser le pare-chocs lustré de la Bentley bleu nuit d'un vieux beau qui déjeune, il se réverbère ensuite sur les lettres dorées d'un sac, et fait scintiller de mille feux mes yeux bleus océans, leurs éclats anime une boucle de ceinture, puis se joue dans les deux barrêtes d'une gueuse qui lit la Gazette du Sorcier, il heurte le manche en argent de ma baguette magique et se perd dans les bulles de ma coupe de champagne...

Necretia vient d'arriver. Elle s'installe, commance des tomates mozarella, et commence le lynchage de toutes les personnes présentes. Voir ou être vu ? Non, lyncher et se faire lyncher. Outre la qualité du service et de la cuisine (mis à part les desserts qui sont infects, comme chacun sait), Pré-Au-Lard-Nord, c'est la foire aux mondanités, c'est le rendez-vous de toute la communauté magique, et un inépuisable champ d'action pour les mauvaises langues comme nous. Nous ne sommes pas les seules, d'ailleurs. Il faut voir ces jeunes filles en fleur et en total look saisonnier, aux cheveux mordorés, aux membres graciles, déjeuner délicatement, coudes au corps et air de ne pas y toucher...

Approchez-vous...plus près... et écoutez leurs voix rauques et véhémentes...

Regarde, elle s'est refait le nez... et Julian, c'est qui la poufiasse avec qui il déjeune ? C'est une fille de l'Est, il l'a rencontré grâce a Vincent...Je savais pas que Vincent faisait du trafic de filles de l'Est...Comment tu crois qu'il paye les bouteilles, tu sais bien que sa famille n'a pas dix mornilles, il sort de nulle part, ce mec...T'as vu Cynthia, elle a un sac à douze mille... Elle sort avec Benji le fou, il lui paye tout... D'où il tire tout ce fric, celui-là? Il vient d'Acheter M3?...De la bourse, mais ça va pas durer, t'en fais pas... Te retourne pas, y a l'amour de ta vie... Il est avec qui?... Avec l'amour de _ma_ vie...Ils disent bonjour à Cynthia... Allô, ouais, ça va... Au Pré-Au-Lard-Nord... nobody interesting... Tu nous rejoins... OK, bisou ma chérie... S'il vous plaît, je pourrais avoir une crème brulée? Merci... C'est à qui cette Ferrari? Comment tu vas? Assieds-toi... Marbella, je pense, j'ai un ami vénézuélien qui loue un balai hors de prix... Ou alors Bali avec mes parents, me deconnecter un peu de tout ça, c'est tellement creux... Une fortune au échec... Je peux pas le voir, ce mec... Je suis défoncée, hier, je suis passée chez Chris, on a tellement tapé... Super-mignonnes tes lunettes... Merci, je me suis acheté une montre en argent aussi... Tu sais pas avec qui j'ai baisé hier soir ?... On s'en va ?...

Dans le taxi qui me ramène chez moi, j'ai mal à la tête d'avoir trop fumé et, bizarrement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps.

Qu'au-je fait aujourd'hui? J'ai très bien déjeuné de tomates mozarella, d'une sole que j'ai renvoyée en cuisine une première fois pour qu'on me la prépâre, et une seconde fois parce qu'elle avait refroidi pendant qu'on me la préparait (J'aurais pu me débrouiller avec ma baguette mais la flemme), ainsi que d'une assiette de macarons trop sucrés.

J'ai invité Necretia, 10 Gallions pour un déjeuner de copines, c'est honnête.

Un con nous a fait porter une bouteille de bollinger, que nous avons vidée. Par politesse.

Se sont joints à nous Julien, David, et David, respectivement le fils d'un chanteur très connu que j'ai pécho, le fils d'un ministre très important que j'ai pécho, et le fils d'un ex-ministre que je n'ai pas pécho car il est très cheum.

J'ai dit bonjour à quarant-deux personnes; dont six, que je ne connaissais pas et qui m'ont été présentées.

Une Ferrari Maranello immatriculé au Luxembourg a retenu mon attention. Son propriétaire ne s'est malheureusement pas manifesté.

Le fils de l'ex ministre très cheum est parti de taper un trait dans les chiottes, et les fils du chanteur très connu et du ministre très important ont brocardé avec enjouement la mère du fils de l'ex-ministre que leurs pères respectifs avaient tous deux retournée à maintes reprises.

Coké et requinqué, le fils de l'ex-ministre, revenu des chiottes, a profité de l'éloignement du fils du chanteur très connu qui vitupérait par hibout interposé contre le garage Porsche qui n'en finissait pas de réparer sa boîtes de vitesses massacrée lors d'une course, perdue d'ailleurs, contre un certain Drago sur le périph à trois heures du mat deux jours auparavant, donc, à ce moment-là, le fils de l'ex-ministre m'a appris que le chanteur très connu n'avait plus 10 gallions.

-Son fils roule tout de même en Porsche?

-Signe estérieur de richesse basique, à peine plus représentatif qu'un 8210.

-Ah.

Et vous qui rêvez de notre opulence éclatante et dorée... ce n'est que du plaqué. Du fric, des bagnoles (on a décidé que c'était cool), des amis, des manoirs partout, nos entrées partout...

Et on a jamais rien à faire. Et on se crache tous à la geule.

La véritée, c'est qu'on s'emmerde profondément parce qu'on n'a plus rien à désirer.

Le monde est trop petit, à huit ans, on en avait déja fait dix fois le tour en buisness class...

Fin du chapitre un.


	2. A plus B

**Chapitre 2 _Tout est à Lolita pille, auteur de Hell, à J.K Rowling, et certains noms de personnages on été changé par moi, par exemple Necretia, c'est à moi._**

La nuit tombe, et quand la nuit tombe le monde change de couleur et de sens.

Je suis dans un Taxi et j'ai baissé la vitre pour pouvoir fumer. Dans un instant, je serai assise au bar d'une boîte, ou sur une terrasse, je dînerai d'un mille-feuille au crabe et d'un moelleux bien sûr, ou bien je ne dînerai pas et je boirai un Cosmo ou une simple vodka, je fumerai clope sur clope et je dirai bonjour à des gens.

Sybille est en vert des pieds à la tête et Chloé me montre son nouveau sac. Toutes deux sont blondes, et intelligentes. A nous trois, nous pesons moins de cent quarante kilos.

Je les informe des derniers méfaits de B.

B, plus connu de mes amis sous le sobriquet de l'ignoble B, ou de Celui Qui Brisa Mon Coeur.

B a les yeux pleins d'étoiles et un sourire séraphique qui dissimulent ses mauvaises intentions.

Un soir de beuverie au Café, je finissais languissamment ma dix-septième vodka en me demandant pourquoi j'étais là, encore là, toujours là, quand soudain, au milieu des déchets, j'aperçus l'Embellie.

L'embellie de cinq heures du matin.

B, bien sûr.

J'en lâchai mon verre.

Je me fis présenter diligemment, et il y eut roulage de pelles dès le week-end suivant.

De là s'enchaîna une semaine de radieuse plénitude, chaque entrevue me révélait une nouvelle perfection chez B.

1. B était beau gosse.

2. B avait une Aston Martin DB7 Vantage

3. B était drôle, intelligent, il avait de la conversation et ne m'emmerdait pas avec les questions existentielles habituelles du fils à papa niais en mal de réflexion: "Audemars Piguet ou Jaeger? Audi TT ou Boxster? Plutôt gris intérieure rouge ou noire intérieure beige? Et pourquoi les jantes de la TT qui sont les plus belles sont-elles les _moins_ _chères_?!!!

4. B lisait... des livres !

5. B m'a baisée, et B m'a basée.

Eh oui, pour la première et la dernière fois, je me suis laissé prendre à ce truc vieux comme le monde, et je porte en moi la douleur séculaire de la Vertu Trahie, que nous autres femmes subissons depuis des siècles, à cause de ces monstres avides de coits sans lendemain.

Mais ce n'était qu'un prélude aux tourments que l'ignoble B allait infliger par la suite à mon coeur pur et mon ego encore intact.

Hier soir, B, sans le moindre scrupule, s'est affiché aux Bains avec une vélane russe d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, aux jambes irréprochables mais à la figure veule et porcine, et le mépris a immédiatement chassé la déception car qui voudrait encore d'un mec assez con pour me préférer une idiote moche sous prétexte qu'elle me prend trois têtes et qu'elle parle en roulant les _r_ comme un paysan de l'Oural?

Apparences... Tout n'est qu'apparences...

Avec en bruit de fond, ce morceau mélancolique de Nightwish, _Sleeping Sun_, je fais part à mes amies de mes réflexions amères, de l'élégance de B dans son costume gris, de l'envie qui me tenaillait la veille au soir d'aller défoncer la gueule de la vilaine pute à coups de bouteille, de mes pleurs de ce matin devant mon miroir, puis du deuil que j'avais décidé de faire de cette histoire, car mieux vaut être indifférente et digne que malheureuse et pathétique.

Arrivent le Martini de Sibylle, l'Evian de Chloé, ma vodka, deux copains de B qui me demandent hypocritement si ça va avec B, heureusement mon portable (on a adopté, on les fait marcher grâce au magnétisme de la baguette magique) sonne à ce moment-là, et me dispense de les couvrir d'insultes, et c'est une de mes connaissances de Bulgarie, qui me convie à une fête dans une suite au Bristol, et je ne comprends rien à cause de son accent foireux et je ne sais pas comment je fais pour décliner sa proposition car je ne parle pas sa langue, puis je raccroche en prétextant que je passe sous un tunnel, Chloé raconte à Sybille qu'en courant après un Taxi pas loin du Chemin de Traverse, elle a failli casser son talon et Sibylle et moi demandons, angoissées: "Le talon de tes cuirs?" Mais elle rétorque avec impatience: "Mais non, le talon de mon pied", et nous hochons la tête rassurées, et je demande à Chloé ce qu'elle foutait avenue Gabriel car il n'y a pas de boutiques, et elle élude ma question, et je me demande si elle ne me cache pas quelque chose car B habite avenue Gabriel. Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vues, aussi avons-nous beaucoup de choses à nous dire et je leur parle d'un de mes amies mannequin qu'elles détestent et qui est dans les pages people de _Carabosse, _et Sybille me demande si je connais une certaine Gudrun qui fait la couverture du _Frozen_ de ce mois, une traînée qui s'est fait retourner par tout Pré-Au-Lard-Nord en 1 semaine, et l'ex de Sibylle est-il du nombre oui ou non? Puis, nous nous mettons d'accord sur le plaisir que nous prendrions à massacrer tous les mannequins qui hantent Pré-Au-Lard, je les rassure en leur disant que les fille de l'Est n'ont que de jolis os et qu'elles taillent plus de pipes qu'elles ne font de photos, et Chloé renchérit en affirmant qu'"ils" les baisent, mais qu'"ils" ne les épousent pas, et je dis qu'en attendant nous non plus, mais ça ne fait rire personne. Et nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur la problématique d'un scandale politique qui fait les gros titre en ce moment, alors je sors de mon sac l'article de _Gazette du sorcier_ qui traite de l'affaire incriminée pour leur prouver que j'ai raison, et Chloé téléphone au fils d'un des principaux protagonistes, qui nous révèles la vérité, et nous restons sans mot sans mot dire pendant cinq minutes tellement nous sommes choquées. Sibylle me montre le texto qu'elle a envoyé à son mec en plein milieu de la nuit, et je l'engueule car je suis contre les textos qu'on envoie à quatre heures du matin, selon moi, c'est une preuve de faiblesse, ça défile sur l'écran en majuscule: SOUVIENS-TOI DE MOI QUAND TES ENFANTS SE DROGUERONT ET SE PROSTITUERONT. Et j'aurais plutôt suggéré: tu crèveras seul et c'est ta faute. Puis nous décidons que nous allons lui rayer son roadster Mercedes en sortant de boîte. Nos portables sonnent en même temps. Ce sont nos amis qui nous rejoindrons dans quelques minutes, juste le temps qu'on parle de filles cocues qui ont pour habitudes de raser la tête de leurs rivales et une idée diabolique germe dans mon esprit mais je ne lui donne pas suite.

Moi, j'observe les gens autour de nous, avantagés par la lueur des bougies - ils seraient bien moins beaux sous le néon de ma baguette - il y a un de mes ex sur le trottoir d'en face, il y a comme une fond de musique de lounge qui flotte à la nuit tombée, et des dealers qui ressemblent à des hommes d'affaires, et de vrais hommes d'affaires, et leurs fils qui ressemblent à des dealers, et une Porsche noire immatriculée 750NLY75 passe avec lenteur, comme si elle glissait, et je me souviens tout à coup que je me fais avorter demain matin.

C'est le moment que choisi le mec pas mal de la table d'à côté pour demander à Sibylle et moi si nous faisons partie d'une agence; nous ricanons nerveusement, puis nous prenons un air prodigieusement bête et intéressé, et nous discutons taille, poids, défilés, photos. Il finit par nous donner sa carte où figurent le logo d'une importante agence de mannequins, et un nom et le titre "recrutement director", entrecoupé de cris déments, ce qui est notre façon de rire, et Sybille sort son portefeuille de son sac, et une carte de visite de son portefeuille, qu'elle lui tend en souriant insolemment:

-Voici le vrai logo de l'agence de mon père, quant au directeur du recrutement, il dîne chez moi une fois par semaine. Et ce n'est pas toi.

Il reste bouche bée, l'imposteur, puis un sourire énigmatique s'élargit sur son visage et je me dis qu'il a l'air d'un béotien, d'une brute, mais qu'il n'est vraiment, vraiment pas mal, et je regarde Sybille qui sourit aussi, mais plus de la même façon, et je comprends pourquoi Vincent (puisque Vincent il y a) ne se désarme pas et finit par demander à Sybille si c'est son numéro de téléphone sur la carte ou celui de son père et elle répond que c'est le sien, alors il rétorque qu'il peut s'en aller et il s'en va effectivement, et tout le monde le suit des yeux quand il traverse la salle.

-Il faut se méfier des mecs qui portent des Dayblack et qui distribuent des fausses cartes de visite, déclare Chloé.

- Et des filles qui traînent avenue Gabriel on ne sait pas pourquoi.

C'est ma réponse, et je la trouve cassante.

Mon portable sonne de nouveau en anonyme, je décroche. Personne ne parle à l'autre bout du fil.

Il est temps d'aller au Cabaret.

En partant, nous croisons deux ou peut-être trois amis et milliardaires qui vont dans le même endroit que nous, ils sont au large dans deux Bentley, pendant que nous nous entassons tant bien que mal à six dans une TT et une Boxster, et nous trouvons que les richesses sont bien mal réparties.

Devant la boîte, j'aperçois la voiture de B, et je me demande si je ne serais pas mieux dans mon lit à fumer des substances illicites.

On rentre vite, et bien, et on dégringole les escaliers. La boîte est bondée et j'ai l'impression que tout le monde porte un masque, le même masque avec deux trous pour les yeux, seul B est à visage découvert.

Pendant dix minutes, il faut dire bonjour, après je pourrai me réfugier à ma table et tourner le dos à la Souffrance en pull orange aux manches retroussées. Je déploie des trésors de stratégies pour dire bonsoir à qui de droit sans m'approcher de B, il y a les mêmes bookers ou soi-disant bookers habillés n'importe comment, c'est normal, et une idée flotte dans l'air, et obsède les gens à tel point qu'elle en est perceptible... Tout le monde a l'air défoncé et je sais, je SAIS que toutes les filles se sont trouvées AFFREUSES, en se réveillant ce matin, et que toutes attendent un coup de fil qu'on ne leur passera jamais. Et je me demande encore une fois ce que je fais là, alors que j'aurais pu rester tranquillement chez moi regarder les étoiles dans mes jardins, et puis, ça va mieux quand je me rends compte que si on demandait à toutes les personnes présentes ce qu'elles foutent là, la moitié d'entre elles fondraient en larmes sur-le-champ.

Il fait trop chaud et qu'importe, trois vodkas et quelques compliments dédaignés plus tard, rien ne compte plus. Que "qui il y a". Et le champ de vison de B, qui englobe un peu trop notre table, et je demande à Sibylle de me signaler quand et à quelle fréquence il tourne la tête vers moi, car je voudrais

1. ne pas me réjouir pour rien

2. faire preuve d'une indifférence royale à son égard, mais en sachant tout de même si OUI OU NON il n'arrête pas de me regarder.

- Attends, il y a le mec de tout à l'heure, me dit-elle, ravie.

- Le soi-disant booker chez ton père ?

La réponse est affirmative, et il faut que nous simulions l'air complètement drogué alors que nous n'avons même pas de coke, tout ce cirque pour justifier nos quinze allers-retours au toilettes dans le but de passer devant la table de Viiiiinceeent, car mademoiselle Sibylle voudrait repérer la tête des copains, et le nom sur la bouteille, et est-ce le nom de Viiinceeent ? Pas du tout, Vincent n'a pas vraiment le profil du mec qui rince les bouteilles. Puis, c'est après la fille avec qui il est en train de parler qu'elle en a ; est-elle jolie ? Si oui, plus jolie qu'elle ? Ah bon, pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui raconter comme ça, pendant des heures ?

Mais je dis à Sibylle de ne pas s'en faire pour cette pouffiasse car s'il débat avec elle du pourcentage qu'il percevra sur ses gains faramineux quand il en aura fait un super top model, le projet ne risque pas de se concrétiser puisque Vincent n'est PAS booker, et de plus elle porte un sac de gueuse.

Sibylle est rassérénée, je peux enfin retourner m'asseoir et surveiller B tout mon saoul. Sur ces entrefaites, il est déjà quatre heures, et Pansy arrive de je ne sais où et me dit qu'il est temps de s'arracher de cet endroit déjà à moitié vide.

Je sors du Cabaret décoiffée, ayant envie de tout sauf de rentrer malgré l'indignation de Sibylle, Chloé, Julien, David et David qui rentrent tous chez eux, dans Londres et ne comprennent pas mon endurance : « T'en as pas marre de sortir… T'en as pas marre des boîtes… T'es pas fatiguée, là ?... »

Ils ne sont pas très convaincants, et je prend la bras de Pansy, et on s'engouffre à la dernière minute dans la Ferrari du meilleur ami de son oncle qui sort encore malgré ses cinquante ans et ses deux filles qui ont le même âge que nous, et que je n'aime pas. Jusqu'à la prochaine boîte, le trajet dure moins d'une minute, compte tenu de la vélocité du véhicule, et de la proximité des boîtes entre elles.

Ce soir, c'est une soirée Ministry of Sound, paraît-il, il y a une queue de cinquante mètres devant la porte, nous ne la faisons évidemment pas. Comme d'habitude, la musique est tellement forte que les murs ont l'air de trembler, un coup d'œil dans le carré, je constate qu' »il y a tout le monde » et nous investissons le box central en quelques secondes, sur les quatre tables qui nous entourent, soixante personnes, accrochés au filet s'écrasent et sautent, et hurlent quand se font entendre les premières notes de cette chanson géniale de Punish Yourself.

Je retrouve Necretia, déjà défoncée, qui me fait savoir qu'elle a de la coke et jette son sac sur la banquette avant de m'entraîner aux toilettes en courant.

Necretia mesure un mètre quatre-vingts, sa mère est princesse et elle est dotée de la plus forte personnalité à laquelle j'aie été confronté, elle bouscule tout le monde en hurlant qu'elle est une very important person et que les very important persons ne font pas la queue pour aller piser, elle embrasse le mec des chiottes en lui griffant le torse, puis me pousse derrière une porte en me glissant un paquet qui doit bien contenir un gé, et je fais ce que j'ai à faire.

Je ressors, je lui rends un demi-gramme ; dans la glace, je constate que j'ai les cheveux dans les yeux et que mon khôl a débordé. Nous regagnons le carré, et je monte sur un tabouret, et je me mets à faire n'importe quoi.

A l'autre bout de la salle, une mec insignifiant fixe Pansy avec trop d'insistance, je me rends compte que c'est un mec avec qui elle a baisé il y a un an, avant de s'installer à Hogwarts pour ses études, et je lui dis, je le lui montre, mais il n'y a rien à faire, elle ne le reconnaît pas.

Je suis en train de me demander encore une fois ce que je fous là alors que j'aurais pu rester tranquillement chez moi à, je ne sais pas, dormir par exemple, quand soudain quelqu'un m'attrape par la taille, je me retourne, et c'est A, A en personne, un sourire figé sur son visage déformé par les abus, peut-être quinze fois plus défoncé que moi, plus défoncé à lui tout seul que toute la boîte réunie. Je lui dis bonjour, je le regarde quitter le carré titubant, j'entends maintenant la house en mode mineur. Je me rassois d'un coup, et bois ma coupe d'un trait. Pansy me demande ce que j'ai, je l'informe de la présence de A, elle comprend sans autre explication mais elle est trop bourré pour me consoler, et de toute façon je l'enverrais chier.

A est de retour, il est de toute évidence allé s'exploser le nez, sa table est – de loin – la plus overcrowded de la boîte, et je ne parviens malgré tous mes efforts à distinguer sa silhouette électrisée parmi les vélanes, les mannequins, les crétins, les tapins qui l'entourent et qui le masquent ; j'en suis réduite à suivre la Reverso sur le filet. A est une épave, il se jette sur tout ce qui, portant un jupon, passe à sa portée, et son visage n'exprime plus grand-chose d'humain. Il fornique littéralement sur la banquette avec une innommable banlieusarde, et je me dis qu'il est pitoyable, si pitoyable que je n'en ais plu rien à foutre de sa gueule. Pendant une seconde. Parce que après, A se lève et dialogue par signes avec un de ses amis, et il a ce sourire radieux qui illumine tout son visage et abaisse le coin de ses yeux,e t je réalise à quel point il compte encore pour moi, et personne dans la boîte ne détache son regarde du phénomène plus de deux minutes, et toutes ses ex le fixent avec un drôle d'air, et d'autres filles le matent bien qu'il tienne à peine sur ses jambes, et je comprends que A sera toujours gagnant quoi qu'il fasse, malgré ses détracteurs et ses turpitudes.

Je vais finir la coke aux toilettes.

Pourquoi venir souffrir ici, dans ce bordel ou on n'est rien pour personne ?

De retour dans le carré, je me dirige vers A. Je contourne les pétasses amoncelées, A est affalé sur la banquette, l'œil hagard, il tend les bras vers moi, je m'assois à ses côtés, je lui demande comment il va, je ne comprends pas sa réponse inarticulée, il balbutie qu'il faut qu'on se parle, que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, qu'on va aller chez lui taper un peu de coke, discuter, et j'ai envie de dire non, mais je ne peux pas. Nous quittons la boîte ensemble, une fois de plus.

Nous marchons côte à côte vers la station de taxi, il ne prend jamais sa voiture quand il sort, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas al conduire, et c'est moi qui indique l'itinéraire au chauffeur, auquel il tend un billet chiffonné.

L'odeur familière de son appartement, les photos partout, ses copains innombrables, des paysages lointains et de jolis visages de connes, icônes – fragments de sa vie de sybarite mondain où je n'ai pas ma place.

On s'étend sur son canapé que je connais bien, il sort de sa poche des cailloux de coke empaquetés dans des feuilles OCB, les broie avec une carte de parking, et dessine une dizaine de lignes si blanches qu'on les distingues exactement malgré l'obscurité. Il en tape quelques-unes et me tend le parchemin roulé, et je prend ce qu'il ma laissé. Puis, il allume sa chaîne, et il met Evanescence comme d'habitude, et il me regarde en chuchotant les paroles.

Toujours les mêmes professions de foi d'éternel célibat, les mêmes apologies du libertinage, tout ça pour que je comprenne… je sais déjà.

Pendant des heures, jusqu'au sommeil, je ne vais penser rien, je vais avaler de la drogue par le nez, et de la fumée par la bouche, et ne plus avoir conscience que de son bras qui m'entoure, de son épaule sur laquelle je repose, je ne sens même plus mon corps harassé, ni ma tête qui devrait me faire mal à hurler.

Le temps n'existe plus chez A, à six heures du matin, le sablier renversé sur la tranche est inerte, immobilisé par la voix des poètes, les chansons d'un autre âge, la coke intemporelle et , sur le canapé, la fille aura toujours vingt ans.

Je regarde danser mon ombre orange sur le mur, ça pourrait être l'ombre de n'importe qui.

A fait partie de ces hommes foutus, accros aux paradis artificiels et au péché véniel, amoureux de toutes celles qu'ils n'ont pas encore eues, et qui finiront seuls.

Tout ce temps, tous ces visages, tous ces cris de jouissance, ces étreintes sans âme au petit matin, quand la nuit n'est plus, le jour n'est pas encore, ton orgasme prend fin, et tes yeux se dessillent, ta chambre n'est qu'un bordel, Baudelaire est mort et, dans tes bras, il n'y a qu'une putain…

Dans la baignoire géante intérieure, j'ai froid. Et son champagne, je ne le bois pas. Des bougies éclairent nos chairs humides, grisâtres au clair-obscur de l'aube qui s'immisce à travers les volets, sinistre mise en scène, toujours la même.

Il m'embrasse, mais j'ai les yeux ouverts et, d'ici, je distingue des cheveux blonds sur un peigne, et des emballages de capotes, vides, par terre.

Je suis lasse.

Et il met sa chanson préférée et me déclare que c'est nous, que c'est notre histoire, ses yeux vides par les excès se plongent dans les miens et j'essaie d'y retrouver mes larmes, je ne vois rien. Ces notes lancinantes qui troublent l'aube et le silence, c'est bien notre histoire avortée, de rires oubliés, de sentiments non dits, le regret de sentir que tout est fini, et qu'on n'y peut plus rien. « Que je m'en fiche », et A me dit qu'un jour je pourrais bien lui écrire cette chanson.

Dans le taxi qui me ramène chez moi, je regarde Pré-Au-Lard qui défile à l'envers, et je fume une clope dont je n'avais pas envie. Et je me souviens de ce soir de l'hiver dernier, on attendait assis sur un banc, devant le bar, emmitouflés dans ton manteau : « On se verra toute notre vie », c'est toi qui l'avais dit.

A chaque fois que je passe par là, je crois voir nos deux silhouettes embrassées, mais il n'y a jamais personne sur ce banc.

Le passé...

Je me revois t'attendre, patiente, Chemin de Traverse, devant le Chaudron Baveur, tu rentrais de voyage et tu voulais me voir, tu étais en retard, il était deux heures du matin, mais je n'avais pas froid.

Et quand on sillonnait Hogwarts sur ton éclair de feu, nos retrouvailles après l'été, et ce dîner où j'avais bu trop de whisky pur feu, où je ne pouvais plus rien avaler.

Et toutes ces nuits à tes côtés, ton lit auquel j'étais habituée au point de pouvoir y rêver, comme dans le mien.

Et tout ces poètes…

Maintenant je sais que tu en lis aussi aux autres, et c'est pour ça que c'est fini.

Je l'ai tellement dit, mais cette fois-ci, c'est bon, tu as choisi.

Tu as préféré ta vie de con, le bonheur nous aurait ennuyés. On crèvera chacun de notre côté.

Maintenant j'entends de toute part tes histoires où je ne suis plus en vedette, tes déconvenues ou tes conquêtes, et quand je parle de nous au passé, on me rit au nez…

Parce que je dis « nous ».

Ils ont raison.

Je prend conscience de la nuque du chauffeur de taxi, du bruit monotone du moteur et du crépitement de la pluie sur le toit de la voiture. Le feu passe du rouge au vert, et je sui seulement si fatiguée…

Ces rues désertes aux trottoirs mouillés, sortir, se coucher trop tard, tout ce monde, cette sensation de brûlure à la poitrine, les jambes cassées. J'ai du mal à respirer.

Je n'ai envie de rien, je ne veux pas dormir, je ne veux pas rester éveillée. Je n'ai pas fail. Je ne veux pas être seule, je ne veux voir personne. J'ai l'impression d'être en sursis. Je suis juste complètement défoncée.

La vérité se fait jour avec lenteur et me laisse vide… A… même A… ce que je m'en fiche.


	3. L'avortement et l'inconnu

**Chapitre3**

_**Tout est à lolita pille, auteur de Hell, et à JK Rowling, sauf le prénom de Necretia qui est à moi.**_

Je sors de l'hôpital St Mangouste, seule. Ma mère m'y a déposée ce matin, puis elle est partie à sa réunion. Je devais rester mais j'ai faussé compagnie aux infirmières. J'ai mal au ventre. J'ai rendez-vous avec Sibylle au Bar d'accueil du Pré-Au-Lard, je ne trouve pas de taxi.

Je porte un pantalon de lin noir, un col roulé noir, des chaussures noires, et ma veste en cuir. Mes lunettes de soleil me cachent la moitié du visage. Je ne pleure pas. Je voudrais juste trouver un taxi.

Je demande au chauffeur de s'arrêter à l'entrée du Pré-Au-Lard, j'ai envie de marcher. Je ne pense à rien. Les gens courent, pressés, et me bousculent. Je rentre dans le bar, le portier me reconnaît et me sourit. Dans l'entrée, je crois une connaissance, j'ai l'impression de sortir d'un mauvais rêve, aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres.

Sibylle est déjà là, elle porte des pompes marron, un manteau de vison et, aux oreilles, des chauves souris en argent. Elle lit la Gazette derrière ses lunettes noires.

-T'es en retard, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

-Je me suis fait avorter.

Elle n'a pas entendu ou pas écouté, elle referme son journal d'un geste brusque et tente d'allumer une cigarette avec sa baguette qui ne marche plus.

Il faut que je prenne un comprimé, je m'empare de son verre en pensant que c'est du jus de fruit, je m'étrangle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Bellini martini.

Sibylle n'a pas l'habitude de se commencer à six heures du soir, je commande la même chose et lui demande ce qui ne va pas.

-Mon père, comme d'habitude.

Elle a perdu sa mère à l'âge de trois ans. Suicide. Elle vit seule avec son père, l'archétype du coureur de cinquante ans, show-off, drogué, foutu.

Sibylle enlève ses lunettes et dévoile ses yeux rougis, elle m'explique qu'elle n'en peut plus, subir les sautes d'humeur, la violence de son père, tous ces gens défoncés à l'héro dans son salon au beau milieu de la nuit, prendre son petit déjeuner avec des vélanes russes de 15 ans, les dîners en tête à tête sans rien à se dire, rentrer de Hogwarts et trouver le manoir vide, envoyer des hiboux et se voir répondre qu'il est avec les mangemorts pour une semaine, rester seule des journées entières avec les elfes de maison, et le voir en première page des scandales de la presse.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, en fait, je m'en fous complètement.

Elle continue de se lamenter en tirant nerveusement sur sa clope :

-Il m'a encore donné du fric pour aller faire les boutiques, je m'en fous de son fric, j'en ai plein mon sac, c'est pas pour ça que je vais mieux, je suis sous comprimé depuis que j'ai eu seize ans l'année dernière, je prends des médocs pour dormir, je fais le mur à l'école tous les soirs, je bois, je tape, je fais des crises d'hystérie, je pleure, je hurle, et lui me donne du fric, du fric et encore du fric, non mais regarde !!!

Elle sort des poignées de Gallions de son sac et se met à pleurer.

-Va au Ministère, ils t'émanciperont, tu habiteras toute seule, et tu seras débarrassée de lui.

-Le Ministère, c'est pour les pauvres, balbutie-t-elle, désespérée.

Son portable sonne et rompt un silence pesant, elle renifle et décroche, la conversation ne dure quelques secondes.

-C'était Vincent.

-Pardon ?

-Vincent, oui, il m'a appelée hier, en sortant de boîte, il était cinq heures du matin j'étais en larmes, enfermée dans ma chambre, il y avait plein de vieux cons et de putes en train de faire une after jusque dans mes appartements, la musique à fond, du rock des seventies, papa complètement défoncé, j'ai demandé à Vincent de venir, j'aurais demandé à n'importe qui de venir, j'ai trouvé de la coke sur la table, on en a un peu tapé, et puis on a fini par baiser. Il a été très compréhensif, on a beaucoup parlé, de moi, de mon père, de la vie en général. Je ne regrette absolument rien, c'était bien.

Je soupire :

-Si t'es bien avec lui, alors tant mieux…

-Oh, tu sais, au départ, c'était juste pour baiser, mais finalement… Je verrai bien…

-Mais oui, dis-je, encourageante.

-Il arrive, m'annonce-t-elle, je dois te laisser.

Dehors, l'éclat du soleil m'éblouit, je dis au revoir à Sibylle et décide d'aller faire quelques boutiques.

En traversant la contre-allée, je manque de me faire renverser par Vincent en personne, au volant d'une 993 qui ne doit certainement pas lui appartenir, et c'est le cœur serré que je vois Sibylle monter dans la voiture et celle-ci disparaître sur la place au loin dans une embardée.

Je n'y peux rien, tant pis pour elle.

Pauvre petite Sibylle, trop belle, trop riche, et dont tout le monde se fout.

Hier soir, je suis sortie, je suis allée au Cabaret et en boîte, puis je me suis coké la gueule avec A jusqu'à huit heures du matin, j'ai dormi trois heures, et je suis allée me faire avorter. Je redoutais l'après mais l'après n'a rien de terrible, j'ai pris un verre avec une copine dépressive, et maintenant je vais faire les boutiques, aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres.

Je traverse pour aller chez Carabosse&Cie, mon regard qui cherche l'horizon s'arrête place de la fontaine et je pense à une histoire finie avant même d'avoir commencé, et à des bouquins de Locarno prêtés, jamais rendus, à mon grand regret.

J'ai l'impression que mon reflet n'apparaît pas dans la vitrine au luxe calme et moiré. Aujourd'hui, je suis incapable de jouer mon rôle sur la scène illuminée du monde. Je suis chez Carabosse&Cie, et j'ai l'air passionnée par le catalogue Accessoires, mais en réalité je tourne les pages sans les voir, et j'erre. J'erre parmi les fringues extravagantes, les sacs selle de cheval, Les C, les A, les R, les A, pour reconnaître la réussite de l'échec dans cette boutique absurde, ce n'est pas difficile. L'échec est derrière la caisse, elles sont vêtues de noir et chiffrent le seuil de résistance en zéro du fric doré d'un homme qu'elles auraient pu épouser. Je tâte l'étoffe zébrée d'un maillot de bain qui n'aura plus aucun sens l'année prochaine, je le prends. Je marche entre les pétasses endimanchées, je suis la farandole des prix comme le Petit Poucet ses cailloux. Sur mon bras de marbre s'entassent des cintres où s'agitent comme autant de pendus de luxueux haillons que je ne porterai pas. Je les achète quand même. Je sors de la boutique sans savoir où aller. L'avenue rayonne d'une sérénité immaculée que je ne ressens pas. Je suis stupide mes yeux sont ouverts mais je ne vois rien. Je fais quelques mètres. Une autre vitrine. Et mon regard tombe sur une combinaison anormalement petite. Je ne comprends pas. Je l'examine. Mon poignet ne passerait pas dans les jambes minuscules. Je continue de la fixer hébétée. Et je constate que toute la vitrine est taillée sur le même modèle, des petits chaussons, des petites chemises, un petit manteau so smart avec des boutons siglés… Je refais surface. J'ai le souffle coupé, l'impression de m'être pris un coup de poing entre les deux yeux, une douleur atroce m'irradie tout entière, de celles qu'aucun mot, qu'aucun geste ne peut consoler et qui fait ruisseler sur mes joues ces larmes amères, ces vraies larmes dont on oublie le sens à force de les verser pour des futilités et qui pleurent le bébé que j'avais dans le ventre et qui ne naîtra jamais…

Je sanglote pitoyablement, Avenue du Gallion, devant chez Baby Carabosse. Mes mains tremblantes s'écrasent sur ma bouche, je courbe la nuque, mes jambes me soutiennent à peine, j'ai lâché mes précieux sacs de courses…

On me tend un mouchoir. Je lève la tête. Je discerne à peine l'inconnu à travers l'écran lacrymal qui brouille ma vision. Je m'essuie les yeux, je me mouche comme une bonne petite fille. Mes yeux sont maintenant capables de distinguer l'ange consolateur.

Il a bel et bien un visage d'ange. Deux étincelles éclaire ses yeux argentés, il a à peu près 17 ans, il sourit :

-Ca va aller ?

Il me tend mes sacs. Dans son autre main, encore des sacs. J'avance la main.

-Non, ceux-là, ce sont les miens. Je crois qu'on se connaît, c'est pour ça que je me suis permis de venir te déranger. Je peux te raccompagner chez toi, ou te déposer à un taxi si tu n'as pas envie de subir une présence. Tu n'es pas en état de continuer tes courses.

Je secoue la tête sans mot dire, et je tourne les talons. Je m'éloigne déjà. Il y a quelques secondes, je croyais que rien ne me relèverait, mes jambes tremblent encore, je ne sais plus pourquoi, ce n'est pas le moment pour un coup de foudre.

Je marche lentement. Je sais que je ne pleurerai pas dans le taxi pour une fois. J'aime ce soleil sur ma peau, l'odeur du propre de mes cheveux, cette ambiance nonchalante et joyeuse. Je suis vorace de vivre, les épreuves courbent mais n'abattent pas. La vie continue. Au bout de quelques mètres, je me retourne en souriant, j'ai juste le temps de le voir monter dans une Porsche noire et balancer ses courses sur le siège passager, je suis aveuglée par le soleil, et je ne peux tout d'abord distinguer sa plaque, il démarre et celle-ci m'apparaît enfin et c'est 750NLY75.

Puis il disparaît dans un vrombissement… J'allume une cigarette.

Tant qu'il restera un rayon de soleil avenue du Gallion, j'aurai envie de croire au bonheur…


	4. Hell

**Chapitre 4**

**_tout est à Lolita Pille, auteur de Hell et à J.K rowling, et à moi pour Necretia._**

_Je ne me suis pas encore présentée. Mes parents m'ont appelée Ella, et j'ai toujours haï ce prénom de petite fille sage et adulée que je ne suis pas. Pour mes amis, j'étais Elle, mais ça ne me plaisait pas plus, m'appeler comme la fille qui passe dans la rue, ou un magazine féminin ou un super-top model, ou celle qui a fait la bêtise._

_Alors je me suis rebaptisée pour moi seule, et pour ceux qui comprendront._

_Je m'appelle Hell ; je suis prédestinée._

_J'ai toujours aimé la souffrance. Je me complaisais à exacerber mes déceptions, mes réflexions amères ; la communication boiteuse avec mes parents, l'incompréhension des autres enfants dans l'ensemble cruels et limités et avec qui je ne pouvais donc prétendre à aucune connivence, mise à l'écart qui se prolongea jusqu'à la fin de l'adolescence quand je compris qu'il valait mieux paraître en savoir moins que les autres et, à tout prendre, avoir l'air bête…._

_C'est à peu près à ce moment là que je commençai à pressentir que la vie était absurde, ce qui me fut confirmé par de nombreuses lectures, que je touchai du doigt le mal-être, que la question « à quoi bon ? » revint de plus en plus souvent et me parut intolérable, les diverses corruptions de l'être humain en qui je voulais croire, le trou noir de l'avenir qui amènerait inéluctablement la mort, et le véritable trou noir, et d'autres réflexions du même ordre contre lesquelles je ne cherchais même pas à me débattre._

_Puis je me suis fait avorter. Je n'ai rien ressenti d'abord, qu'une forme abjecte de satisfaction de voir se réaliser cette intuition que j'étais fait pour souffrir._

_Et cet étonnement : je ne souffrais pas._

_La prise de conscience eut lieu devant ce magasin de vêtements pour enfants, quelques heures après l'opération. J'eus le souffle coupé, l'impression qu'une gerbe d'étincelles éclatait dans ma tête…_

_La crise qui suivit m'effraya moi-même._

_Non par sa véhémence, mais parce qu'elle «était incontrôlable._

_Par un paradoxe étrange, la contemplation de mes émotions m'avait mise à l'abri des souffrances que j'appellerai tangibles, parce qu'elles ont une origine définie, j'étais une machine à ressentir, pleurant quand je voulais pleurer, riant quand je voulais rire._

_Mais la douleur occasionnée par la perte de cet enfant n'était pas contrôlable, et ses manifestations ne m'étaient pas intelligibles ; par exemple, ce qui me fait le plus de mal quand je pense à lui, c'est de ne pas savoir où regarder, et de regarder le ciel._

_J'avais dix-sept ans à ce moment-là, quand j'ai compris que la souffrance n'était pas qu'un moyen d'échapper à la platitude, d'accéder au sublime._

_Pourtant, ce n'est pas cette épreuve et la douleur qu'elle me causa et me cause encore qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis._

_J'ignore tout de ce désespoir hurlant contre lequel je ne peux rien._


	5. Drago Malefoy

**Chapitre 5**

**_Tout est Lolita Pille, J.k Rowling, et Necretia à moi._**

Cette nuit dans Pré-Au-Lard, la moitié de la ville à sauté, Le ministère est pris de panique et paralysée, le monde entier s'inquiète et il a raison car… NOUS SOMMES TOUS MORTS DANS L'EXPLOSION.

-Bip ! Bip ! Bip !

Je sursaute. Ma main émerge des draps et se referme sur cette foutue machine de moldu :

-JE DORS ! Hurlai-je avant de raccrocher violemment.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'émerge. C'est-à-dire que je me remets à penser distinctement. Ce soir c'est dimanche, et je hais les dimanches. Je dis ce soir, et pas aujourd'hui, parce qu'il est déjà cinq heures de l'après-midi,, que je viens de me réveiller et qu'il fait NUIT puisqu'on est en novembre, le mois où les journées finissent avant que la mienne commence. J'ai donc perdu une journée de ma vie, ça m'énerve, en plus, le dimanche, il n'y a rien à faire, et en novembre il fait FROID, ça y est, je suis de mauvaise humeur.

J'essaie de me lever, tentative infructueuse, toutes les parties de mon corps se liguent pour demander grâce. Hier soir, je me suis laissé embarquer dans une after pathétique après la party et je suis rentrée chez moi à huit heures du matin. Là, j'ai fais tomber l'espèce de potiche monstrueuse qui gâchait mon entrée et qui ne la gâche plus puisqu'elle est en mille morceaux, le hic, c'est qu'elle coûtait très cher et tout ce boucan a réveillé mes parents qui ont hurlé à cause de l'heure, les yeux défoncés, la potiche et je leur ai dit qu'on en parlerait demain, puis je suis allée dormir ça j'en avais grand besoin.

J'appelle donc l'elfe de maison et je lui demande de vérifier si mes parents sont présents. La réponse est négative, je n'ai plus qu'a me doucher et m'habiller en speed, puis à m'éclipser avant qu'ils ne rentrent et qu'un drame éclate.

Il est huit heures, je suis enfin prête et j'ai de la chance

, beaucoup de chance qu'ils ne soient pas encore arrivés. Je porte un jean, des bottes, un pull noir sur lequel est écrit : « P.B » en cristaux swarowski et ma veste en cuir, je ne suis pas maquillée, je n'ai pas eu le temps et je file dans le couloir car le taxi m'attend en bas depuis dix minutes.

Ce soir on dîne au Coffee et le rendez-vous était fixé pour huit heures.

J'entre dans le restaurant, je suis la dernière et Necretia, Lydie, Laetitia, Chloé, Sibylle, Pansy et Charlotte se mettent à gueuler en même temps parce qu'elles m'attendent depuis une demi-heure, et qu'elles ont faim, elles m'ont déjà commandé un club et si je ne suis pas contente c'est la même chose, je n'ai qu'à arriver à l'heure, merde.

Je m'installe ne mentant, mes parents auraient tenté de me séquestrer pour me punir de briser les potiches, mais je me suis échappée par la fenêtre en volant sans balais comme Peter Pan.

Personne ne me croit et, de toute façon, un grand silence se fait car le serveur vient d'apporter les plats, et je constate que Chloé est habillé exactement comme moi, avec le même haut « P.B », ce qui m'exaspère, heureusement elle porte une pochette monogrammée, alors que la mienne est en cuir-épi.

La voix de Pansy m'arrache à ces méditations élevées, la bouche pleine de crostini, elle raconte aux filles l'after mémorable qu'elles ont ratée hier soir.

Nous avons atterri à quatre heures du mat chez un ami de son oncle, décorateur très en vue, qui fêtait son anniversaire dans son splendide château, la soirée avait commencé à dix heures du soir et, quand nous sommes arrivées, cinquante personnes bourrées et défoncées déambulaient dans l'appart une bouteille à la main et cassaient tout, le célèbre décorateur en tête. Ivre mort, celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de hurler : « Il ne faut pas construire, il faut détruire !»

-Puis on a retrouvé Benji le fou sans Cynthia, ton père, Sibylle, avec Vincent, Chris, A, et ce Français de trente-cinq ans super beau gosse, Julian.

Ils étaient dans un état… On s'est isolés dans un des salons et Julian a mis deux grammes sur la table. Ils ont tapé quelques lignes, puis Hell s'est levée et a soufflé sur la coke en gueulant que c'était pas bien, et en deux secondes il ne restait plus rien. Tout le monde voulait la tuer mais ton père s'est interposé, Sibylle, et personne n'a plus rien dit pendant que Hell hurlait de rire sur le canapé, puis elle s'est redressée, et elle a fait son procès à tout le monde, elle a traité Vincent d'embrouilleur et de gros sang de bourbe, elle a dit à Benji qu'il finirait à Azkaban, que sa meuf était une pute et qu'elle avait taillé sa première pipe pour dix mille à l'âge de quatorze ans, à Chris qu'il allait crever d'une overdose, à Julian que tout Londres savait qu'il avait acheté sa gonzesse, et qu'ils étaient tous grotesques, à dix huit ans, avec leurs vestes en cuir et leurs lunettes teintées, à sortir tous les soirs, et elle répétait « Voldemort, Voldemort » et « vous crèverez seuls, tous autant que vous êtes », ton père nous a emmenées, Sibylle, et nous a raccompagnées.

-C'est avec mon père que vous faites vos afters, maintenant ?

-Non Sibylle, dis-je, pas avec ton père, avec ton père et ton mec.

Sibylle se renfrogne et n'a rien à répondre.

Puis Pansy demande à Sibylle ce qu'elle fout avec Vincent, ce sale gigolo qui la plumera jusqu'au dernier sou.

-Arrête, l'interrompt Necretia, il ne lui a rien volé…

-Merci, Necretia.

-Laisse-moi finir, Sib, il ne t'a rien volé pour l'instant, ni argent, ni bijoux, ni tableau, il se contente de se faire inviter à dîner quatre fois par semaine, de conduire le ML de ton père et tu ne lui as offert qu'une affreuse veste FK qui t'a coûté la bagatelle de vingt mille gallions.

-C'était son anniversaire.

-Et alors, rétorqué-je, on se connaît depuis dix ans et tu ne m'as jamais fait de cadeau à vingt mille, je le prends très mal.

-Il court après ton oseille, Sib, intervint Chloé, c'est classique, pas dix balles et des goûts de luxe, t'as vu sa montre ?

- A ce propos, regardez ma nouvelle Boucheron, dit Lydie la bouffonne, mais personne ne l'écoute.

-J'ai un scoop, reprend Pansy, vous savez qui la lui a offert, son horrible JackDay pleine de diams, Bree Malefoy !

Je sais, dit Sibylle, il est sorti avec elle, mais il l'a quitté parce qu'elle l'a beaucoup déçu.

-Y a de quoi être déçu, une montre à cent plaques.

-C'est pas possible, elle à des prix chez Kerll ?

- C'était un cadeau d'adieu ?

-Tu fais pas le poids à côté, avec ta pauvre veste à vingt mille.

-Arrêtez de me saouler, éclate Sibylle, moi, en attendant, j'ai un mec !

-Excuse-moi, j'en suis pas encore à payer les mecs, répartit Necretia.

-Et d'ailleurs, continue Sibylle qui commence à s'énerver franchement, je préfère dépenser des fortunes pour Vincent que de courir après des cinglés comme Hell, ou d'être une pauvre nympho comme toi, Lydie, quant à toi, Pansy, tu fais la maligne, mais parlons-en des Malefoy, parce qu'il y a Bree qui offre des Kerll à tout va, mais il y a aussi son frère, Drago, qui t'a baisée puis t'a jetée comme une pute !

-C'est quoi cette histoire, Pansy, demandé-je, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé de ce Drago ? Je ne savais pas que Bree avait un frère ?

Elles me dévisagent, toutes, incrédules :

-Tu ne connais pas Drago Malefoy ?

Ca sort de leurs sept bouches comme une seul cri.

-Et voilà, Hell, dit Necretia sur un ton navré, à force de sortir tous les soirs et de n fréquenter que des sales mecs de boîte, tu n'es plus au courant de rien, tu ne connais que ton Cabaret, ta boîte ; tes vieux dégueulasses « qui t'amusent », A, B et tous tes copains drogués. Drago, c'est juste le mec le plus beau et le plus frais des Pur-Blood, le mec dont rêvent toutes les petites connes, que personne n'a eu et que personne n'aura jamais.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il est taré, me répond Necretia, encore plus taré que toi. J'ai entendu des histoires démentes sur son compte des gonzesses à qui il a fait des trucs incroyables…

-Raconte.

-Un soir en boîte, il attrape Cynthia, il la raccompagne, il monte chez elle et il ne la touche même pas. Elle ne comprend pas, va prendre une douche, lui demande de la rejoindre, il refuse, elle sort de la douche à poil, elle se jette sur lui, elle essaye de le déshabiller, rien à faire, au bout d'une heure, il lui dit qu'il doit y aller et il la laisse en plan. Il la rappelle le lendemain et lui dit qu'en fait, elle lui a fait perdre ses moyens, qu'il la kiffe et qu'il veut dîner avec elle.

Il lui donne rendez-vous au Butterfly, à l'époque, ça venait d'ouvrir et, pour ne pas aller la chercher, lui dit qu'il a cassé sa Porsche. Résultat : il n'est même pas venu, il dînait au Trois Balais avec tous ses copains pendant que la pauvre fille était comme une conne. Elle l'a attendu jusqu'à minuit puis elle est allée voir aux fontaines s'il y était. Il y était, bien entendu, et elle s'est mise à lui hurler dessus... Lui faisait semblant de ne pas la voir, de ne pas la connaître et ce soir-là, devant elle, il a attrapé Angelina Lardcker et s'est barré avec. La pauvre Cynthia les a poursuivis jusque devant la boîte, en larmes, et elle suppliait Dray de lui expliquer pourquoi il faisait tout ça, il paraît qu'elle s'est carrément accrochée à la portière de la voiture et qu'elle est tombée par terre quand il a démarré.

-Le salaud !

Je n'en reviens pas. J'adore.

-Mais ce n'est pas fini, reprend Necretia, dans la voiture, il explique à Angelina qu'il est sous médoc, donc qu'il a des problèmes de libido et qu'il a besoin d'un certain contexte pour réussir à bander. Cette salope d'Angelina lui promet de faire tout ce qu'il voudra pourvu qu'il la saute, Dray l'emmène donc aux Chandelles, il descendent dans les salons, il la motive, il lui file un peu de coke, et il lui explique qu'elle doit y aller avant lui, qu'il faut qu'il mate un peu pour réussir à bander, il la lâche en pleine partouze, puis il se casse et retourne aux fontaines. La fille est devenue folle.

Angelina Lardcker est une espèce de bombe atomique refaite de partout, elle roule en Porsche et s'habille exclusivement chez DarkSusane. Je la déteste.

-Eh, dit Chloé, et la fille qu'il a laissée menottée au radiateur pendant tout un week-end, c'était qui ?

-Quoi ! M'exclamé-je.

-C'était Isolde, la sœur de Chris, elle était folle de lui et disait qu'elle était prête à tout pour baiser avec lui. Alors un soir, il l'appelle, il lui dit de venir chez lui, il la pécho puis il dit qu'il ne la baisera que menottée au radiateur, elle finit par accepter, il l'attache, puis il se rend compte qu'il n'a plus de clopes, alors il part a la tête de sanglier et, en chemin, il rencontre un de ses potes qui partait en Transylvanie.

-Et ?

-Il est parti en Transylvanie, il y a passé le week-end.

Isolde est resté menottée au radiateur, à poil, pendant deux jours, sans rien manger, c'est l'elfe de maison qui l'a trouvée le lundi matin.

-Elle n'a pas porté plainte ?

-Non, c'est ça le pire, elle était amoureuse de lui, elle n'a pas voulu porter plainte.

-Et Chris ?

-Chris voulait le tuer, il l'a coincé place de la baguette, devant chez Goyle et c'est Drago qui lui a cassé la gueule.

-Mais pourquoi il fait ça ?

-J'étais à Hogwarts avec lui, intervint Laetitia, et un jour il m'a dit, je cite : Je n'aime personne et je ne fous rien, je ne veux pas tenter de me distraire, ou de m'occulter la vérité, la vie est une saloperie, et chaque seconde de lucidité est un supplice.

Je souris.

-Et toi Pansy, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? En fait, tu peux t'estimer heureuse qu'il t'ait baisée, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

-Je refuse de parler de ce connard. Je lui souhaite la mort, je le déteste.

Puis elle a dévié la conversation, nous avons comparé la puissance de nos baguettes, nous avons débattu de la mode des bas résilles, qui selon Charlotte était complètement has-been, ce qui a désespéré Laetitia qui venait d'acheter les Carabosse à mailles larges, et quelle montre valait-il mieux se faire offrir par nos parents pour nos dix-huit ans ? La fourrure, signe extérieur de cruauté, ne devait se porter qu'avec un dégoûtant Yorkshire, plus personne n'allait à Hogwarts et une nouvelle famille vient de s'installer.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? S'impatiente Necretia.

Nous avons fini de dîner depuis une demi-heure, et nous avons vidé trois bouteilles de rosé, il est temps de décider ce que nous allons faire ce soir, la moitié d'entre nous penche pour le théâtre, l'autre irait plutôt prendre un verre. Après dix minutes de Chamailleries sans résultat, Necretia décrète qu'on ira au théâtre, PUIS prendre un verre, et personne ne moufte.

On s'entasse à huit dans le ML du père de Sibylle, qu'elle conduit sans permis, et on remonte l'avenue, la musique à fond, en chantant et hurlant, nous allons voir une prestation de Tristan et Iseult et Sibylle gare la voiture sur le trottoir.

Il y a dix mètres de queue, mais nous avons pris les places par hiboux, il ne nous reste plus qu'à passer devant tout le monde et à payer.

Quand nous arrivons dans la salle, c'est le commencement, et tout le monde se retourne en criant « chut » car nous faisons beaucoup de bruit.

Au moment où nous prenons place, Necretia me montre une rangée tout au fond en pouffant de rire, et je me retourner et j'aperçois A, avec une blonde pas terrible, Benji le fou, la pauvre Cynthia, Julian, Chris, et toute la bande qui me regardent de travers et comme pétrifiés, excepté A, qui n'a aucune raison de m'en vouloir. Je lui fais un signe de la main et lui demande comment ça va, il sourit.

Puis des appels fusent de toute part, des connaissances se lèvent et viennent dire bonjour, et ceux qui ne se lèvent pas nous téléphonent, nous sommes en R3, Necretia jette des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu sur une fille qu'elle n'aime pas, nous terrifions les profanes (profanes : ne sont pas de notre monde, ne comprennent pas que, dans un théâtre, salle de spectacle ou l'on fait jouer des acteurs à des fins divertissantes et non sociales, une trentaine de personnes puissent se connaître. Ils ne comprennent rien à notre social, ils ignorent que Voldy est social, il ne fallait pas aller au théâtre à Pré-Au-Lard-Nord), ils se lèvent à leur tout, crient « chut, et « bande de petits cons », se rassoient, puis l'effervescence retombe et chacun regagne sa place.

Plus jamais, le théâtre le dimanche, dis-je à Necretia, qui acquiesce, et nous constatons que la pièce a commencé depuis au moins cinq minutes.

Minuit et demi, je sors du théâtre en me jetant sur une cigarette, la pièce était un abominable navet, nous sommes toutes d'accord, à part Lydie, qui a adoré.

C'est normal, c'est une conne. Personne n'a envie de dormir et nous décidons d'aller prendre un verre au Trois Balais.

C'est alors que Pansy éclate de rire, prend mon bras, se met à chanter et m'entraîne dans son délire, le contrecoup des trois bouteilles de vin sans doute, je la suis-je ne sais pas pourquoi, et nous virevoltons grotesquement sur le trottoir devant le théâtre quand soudain une Porsche noire surgit de la rue de la Mornille et manque de nous renverser, elle est immatriculée 750NLY75, et mon cœur se met à battre sourdement.

La voiture freine dans un bruit d'enfer et recule, la vitre s'abaisse lentement et un ange apparaît.

Décidément, je te vois toujours dans des états…Je te ramène ?

Je ne fais ni une, ni deux, je m'empare de la poignée, je m'engouffre dans la voiture et nous filons sur Pré-Au-Lard à une allure certainement illégale.

-Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles.

-Comme tu veux…

-Ca commence bien.

-Tu préfères pas savoir où j'habite, je croyais que tu me ramenais?

Il arrête la voiture, coupe le moteur et se tourne vers moi.

-Comment-tu-t'apelles ?

-Je m'appelle Hell.

-Comme l'enfer ?

-Exactement, absolument.

Il redémarre.

-Drago.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as très bien entendu.

Tout s'éclaire soudainement, le visage livide de Pansy quand je suis montée dans la voiture, l'impression au dîner que ce Drago, avec ses discours nihilistes et son inégalable perversité ne m'était pas totalement inconnu – le contraire aurait été étonnant dans le monde où nous vivons – et l'exaltation que j'ai ressentie deux mois auparavant, avenue des Gallions, alors que je venais de subir le pire, cette exaltation que ma culpabilité m'avait fait réprimer, au point de rayer de ma mémoire cette rencontre, et qui ressurgit avec violence, cette exaltation en parfait accord avec ce que semble inspirer le personnage qu'on m'a décrit.

-J'ai mauvaise réputation, pas vrai ? dit-il.

Depuis une minute, depuis, en fait, qu'il m'a révélé qui il était, j'ai les yeux dans le vague et je ne dis rien.

-Si tu savais, réponds-je.

Il ne le dit pas tout de suite, il attend quelques secondes, puis se tourne vers moi en souriant à peine :

-Toi aussi.

Puis il me demande si j'ai faim et, à ma réponse négative, il m'explique l'extrême pudeur qui tempère son indubitable encire de rester en ma compagnie, aller vers les autres est tabou dans notre société, et il faut dissimuler les penchants les plus désintéressés sous d'égoïstes prétexte ou, encore mieux, de noirs desseins pour ne pas passer pour un con : me faire croire qu'il chercher seulement quelqu'un, n'importe qui pour l'accompagner dîner, ou pire qu'il avait envie de baiser, que je me suis trouvée là, et que j'ai fait l'affaire, tout, plutôt qu'avouer qu'il est attiré, intrigué par moi, que ça fait deux mois qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de penser nuit et jour à cette rencontre éclair devant chez Baby Carabosse, et que c'est providentiel de m'avoir trouvée là, dans cette rue noire, un dimanche à minuit, et de m'avoir enlevée. Puis il ajoute que je ne peux être sûr de rien de ce qu'il dit, que c'est à moi de choisir, et je le regarde dans les yeux en disant que je meurs de faim.

Il récupère l'avenue Gauche et se gare devant une lourde porte en bois sculpté. Un videur, grand escogriffe l'air mal luné, passe la tête, Drago doit être un habitué des lieux car Cerbère esquisse presque un sourire à sa vue.

Il nous fait entrer. Un bouge, un misérable troquet.

Une pièce minuscule, basse de plafond, où sont disséminés quelques mafieux de bas étages, flanqués de putes déchues. Nous prenons place, je dévisage les personnes présentes. Des cas sociaux. Les hommes ont le visage figé en un rictus amer. Un gros à bajoues, deux putes mal blondies, les seins dans l'assiette, me fixent, hébétés. L'une vieille, marquée par la mauvaise vie, abîmée. L'autre a l'air si jeune…

La mère et la fille ? La maquerelle et sa victime ?

La musique est sinistre. Devant les cuisines, deux voyous sans âge se disputent une liasse tachée de billet étrangers et s'insultent en Allemand. La scène de deuxième zone. Je commande un carpaccio et des clopes. Il se fait apporter une bouteille de vodka. Tentative de se mettre dans l'ambiance ? Je croyais qu'il avait faim. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a emmenée là. Ca pue la décadence. Je touche à peine à mon carpaccio, et mes bonnes manières détonnent.

La musique s'arrête. Que se passe-t-il encore ? Un règlement de compte, une partouze générale ? Je lève le nez de mon assiette. Au centre de la pièce, un affreux sorcier, muni d'une guitare à douze cordes, tend la main à la jeune qui rougit. Elle se lève, il plaque quelques accords, un violoniste surgi e nulle part lui fait un écho, un autre… E t j'entends la voix de la pute. C'est une chanson que je connais, une chanson russe, magnifique. La pute et le sorcier sont en complète osmose, et leurs deux chants mêlés ont des accents d'infini. Le lieu m'apparaît soudain complètement différent. Drago me sert et me ressert. Je suis pénétrée par la beauté inattendue du duo de ces deux paumés, je frissonne. Tout, jusqu'aux chaises vermoulues, prend un sens nouveau.

La chanson se termine, mon regard illuminé croise celui du sorcier. Il s'approche de moi.

-Vous chantez mademoiselle ?

Je décline la proposition. Il insiste. Les autres musiciens s'y mettent, Drago s'y met, tout le monde s'y met. Je suis coincée. Je me lève comme dans un rêve absurde, je m'empare du micro. On me demande si je connais le français, on me propose des titres, le seul que je connaisse est de Léo Ferré.

La lumière vacillante d'un projecteur vétuste se braque sur moi. Le silence s'est fait. Je suis le point de mire. Je contracte mes épaules nues, je tremble. La grandiloquence désuète de cette chanson si vraie et mon ivresse juvénile s'accordent à la perfection. Je titube sur mes bottes. Je me balance d'une jambe à l'autre. J'entonne le couplet :

-_Avec le temps… avec le temps va, tout s'en va…_

Je me compose un air languissant, ma voix prend des inflexions mélodramatiques.

-_Avec le temps…_

Je regarde Drago.

_-Tout s'évanouit…_

Il me fixe, et son regard me bouleverse.

J'ai réussi à m'emparer des clefs de l'atmosphère occulte de cet endroit peuplé d'esthètes déchus. Je suis une des leurs à présent.

_-Avec le temps…on n'aime plus._

C'est fini. On m'applaudit. Je salue en souriant. Un sourire moqueur. A ma propre adresse.

Je me rassois au côté de Drago, il me sert une vodka. Aux tables voisines fusent des compliments. Ces gens que je ne regarderais même pas si je les croisais dans la rue. Je souris encore, avec reconnaissance.

Et le défilé se poursuit. Moi, je discute avec Drago, et je ne comprends pas le rapport entre lui et ces horreurs que Necretia m'a racontées.

On parle des restaurants qu'on préfère, de déco, il me dit qu'il aime l'Angleterre, qu'il ne pourrait pas habiter ailleurs, qu'il est allé à Hogwarts, et sa sœur à Durmstrang…

Je l'interromps et lui demande pourquoi il fait toutes ces misères aux filles, s'il est pédé, impuissant, s'il a des problèmes avec sa maman.

Il rigole et me dit que je suis une sacrée pétasse, je lui demande si je dois le prendre comme un compliment. Il répond que oui, car lui-même se considère comme un petit con, se revendique même en tant que petit con, ce qui est, d'après lui, l'alter ego masculin de la pétasse, de celle que je suis en tout cas, ou plutôt que je joue.

Je lui demande alors comment il définirait un petit con, il me répond qu'être un petit con c'est chercher par tous les moyens à exaspérer les gens ; occupation dont il fait un art de vivre. Puis il se met à m'expliquer que le vaste monde est composé à 99 pour cent d'imbéciles qui se prennent au sérieux, gonflés de suffisance et d'égoïsme dissimulés, que lui n'aime rien tant que de faire chier les imbéciles, les mystifier. Je l'interroge sur les moyens qu'il emploie ; il suffit, dit-il, de pas se prendre au sérieux, d'afficher un je-m'en-foutisme à toute épreuve, de tourner en dérision les Valeurs telles que l'argent, le statut social, le politiquement correct, il faut creuser les sujets tabous, affirmer tout ce qu'on cache, tout ce que les autres cachent, n'avoir honte de rien.

-Et j'aime persécuter des connes, toutes ces gonzesses inutiles qui croient que tout leur est dû parce qu'elles sont mignonnes, je ne fais que leur faire comprendre que le monde ne tourne pas autour d'elles.

Je suis sous le charme, j'ai l'impression de m'entendre. Jamais ressenti une empathie pareille avec qui que ce soit. Autour de nous, la salle s'est vidée, plus personne ne chante, je redoute le moment où il faudra partir et Drago se penche vers moi, et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me laisser aller… J'ai un mouvement de recul, mon instinct, l'instinct d'envoyer chier tout le monde prend le dessus, je me dérobe, attrape mon sac :

-Faut que j'y aille, merci pour le dîner.

Il se décontenance à peine. Il sourit :

-Je t'en prie, à bientôt.

Je sors de l'endroit, j'inspire une longue bouffée d'air et j'exhale un mince nuage de fumée grise…

Je marche vers l'avenue pour attraper un taxi. Je m'arrête devant sa voiture… 750NLY75, ça me fait sourire. Et je me mets à danser dans la rue, à sautiller, je n'ai pas froid, j'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure et ça ne m'est jamais arrivé.


	6. L'amour

**Chapitre 6**

**_Tout est à Lolita Pille, auteur de Hell, J.k Rowling, et le reste à moi._**

Désillusionnée avant l'âge, je dégueule sur la facticité des sentiments.

Ce qu'on nomme l'amour n'est que l'alibi rassurant de l'union d'un pervers et d'une pute, que le voile rose qui couvre la face effrayante de l'inéluctable Solitude.

Je me sui caparaçonnée de cynisme, mon cœur est châtré, je fuis l'affreuse Dépendance, la moquerie du Leurre universel ; Eros planque une faux dans son carquois.

L'amour, c'est tout ce qu'on a trouvé pour aliéner la déprime post-coïtum, pour justifier la fornication, pour consolider l'orgasme. C'est la quintessence du Beau, du Bien, du Vrai, qui refaçonne votre sale gueule, qui sublime votre existence mesquine.

Eh bien moi, je refuse.

J e pratique et je prône l'hédonisme mondain, il m'épargne. Il m'épargne les euphories grotesques du premier baiser, du premier coup de fil, écouter douze fois un simple message, prendre un café, un verre : les souvenirs d'enfance, les amis communs, les vacances sur la Côte, puis un dîner : les auteurs préférés, le mal de vivre, pourquoi sortir tous les soirs, la première nuit, suivie de beaucoup d'autres, ne plus rien avoir à se dire, baiser pour combler les blancs, ne même plus avoir envie de baiser, se détacher, rester ensemble quand même, s'engueuler, se réconcilier tout en sachant que c'est mort au fond, aller baiser ailleurs, et puis plus rien.

Souffrir…


	7. Ré illusionnée

**Chapitre 7**

**Je rappelle que TOUT est à Lolita Pille, auteur de Hell. Ce n'est pas de moi. J'ai mixé ce roman avec les personnages et l'univers de J.K Rowling, puis y ai mis ma petite touche personnelle.**

Encore un réveil difficile. Pendant dix minutes, je maudis toutes ces nuits blanches, ces verres superflus, ces cigarettes dont je n'avais pas envie, ces lignes de coke qui n'ont servi à rien, et je prend la résolution de ne plus jamais sortir, arrêter de boire, de fumer, me coucher plus tôt, ne plus manger que des sushis et des fruit frais.

J'allume une clope et la chaîne, j'ai encore les yeux fermés. Et soudain, le pire me revient en mémoire.

Je déjeune avec mes parents dans une heure.

Pourquoi moi, et pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Il faut se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bains et prendre une douche chaude qui ne soulage absolument pas mon mal de crâne, boire un verre d'eau, prendre trois comprimé, mettre un CD de Muse pour me secouer (inefficace), et tout faire pour avoir l'air présentable car déjeune quand même avec détenteur des cordons de la bourse au ministère et compte lui annoncer prolongation année sabbatique.

Séchage de cheveux, produits Nickel lendemains de fête, après minutieux examen dans armoire à glace exposée fenêtre, décide de garder lunettes noires pendant tout déjeuner.

Et merde, aujourd'hui, emploi du temps _très_ chargé : avais pris rendez-vous chez Narita pour épilation, soin du visage, manucure, et avais promis à Sibylle de l'accompagner acheter de la coke car elle a peur d'aller voir son dealer toute seule. Appeler Narita avec voix mourante et annuler, filtrer Sibylle jusqu'à demain.

J'enfile une robe médiocre, je met mes lunettes, prends mon sac dans lequel je glisse des médocs, le _Chicaneur,_ du maquillage, mon agenda et mon étui à lunettes, puis je part en courant car j'ai trois quarts d'heure de retard.

Chope taxi et vole comme l'éclair jusqu'au Trois Luxurieux où attendent parents sans doute déjà tendus.

-On vient d'arriver… vu qu'on t'avait donné rendez-vous à une heure, on s'est dit qu'en arrivant à deux heures moins le quart, on aurait le plaisir de ne t'attendre que dix minutes.

Je m'écroule plus que je ne m'assois. Je ne suis pas en état de repartir dignement à ce genre de remarques, mon esprit vogue et je scrute les plaques d'immatriculation des Porsche noires à travers la vitre…

-… commencer cette année un peu sérieusement, tu as déjà eu six mois de vacances, c'est trois mois de trop, n'oublie pas que ton avenir de joue et tu peux enlever tes lunettes de soleil quand je te parle ?

Je secoue négativement la tête.

On vient prendre la commande et je demande des cigarettes, l'idée seule de manger me donne envie de vomir mais, si je ne prends rien, ma mère va encore croire que je suis anorexique.

Je commande une soupe de crevettes coco citronnelle puis j'explique à mon père que je ne compte décidément rien faire cette année, que les Buses ça m'a crevée, que je me ferais virer de n'importe quelle école à cause de mes conneries, que le système scolaire ne me convient en fait, et qu'il faut que j'expérimente ce que c'est que le néant de ne rien foutre pour avoir réellement envie d'activité, ce qui s'avérera bénéfique à long terme et que rien, rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

Mon père est atterré, il proteste. Qu'il proteste.

Je ne touche pas à mon assiette, ce qui alarme maman, et ce que je redoutais a lieu, elle part en live :

-Tu ne manges rien, tu es malade ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de renifler, tu dois être enrhumée, tu devrais aller chez le médecin, tu veux que je te prenne rendez-vous ? Remarque avec la vie que tu mènes, ce n'est pas d'un médecin dont tu as besoin, c'est qu'on t'interdise de sortir, non mais tu as vu tes cernes, tu maigris à vue d'œil, tu es toujours dans les vaps, tu n'es pas anorexique, j'espère ?

-Non, c'est la drogue.

-Tu te trouves drôle ?

J'allume une quatrième clope et je bois un grand verre d'eau, j'ai mal à la gorge.

C'st à ce moment que je remarque que nous sommes assis à une table de quatre, il y a une chaise vacante à côté de moi. A qui est destinée cette chaise ?!??

Je crains le pire, et le pire se produit, Catherine entre dans le restau, tend son manteau à l'hôtesse.

Catherine est la meilleure amie de ma mère, et la haine que je lui voue est largement proportionnelle à l'affection injustifiée que lui porte maman ; Amanda Woodward sur le retour qui n'a pas compris que le style executive woman, c'est fini depuis les années 80, mal mariée, divorcée, pas d'enfants et qui projette sur moi, qui projette… Je la subis depuis dix-sept ans, à tous les dîners, pendant les vacances, elle me gâche tous mes anniversaires, à cause d'elle, je n'ai pas le droit d'être mangemort ; je la déteste !

Elle s'installe, elle me parle, elle me saoule, je ne suis pas en état de faire des efforts… alors je suis désagréable. Et la tempête éclate, mes parents donnent enfin libre cours à leur hystérie latente (en temps normal, ils sont trop bien élevés pour le faire mais là, j'ai manqué à la politesse la plus élémentaire, j'ai dit à ma presque seconde maman de ne pas me gonfler s'il te plaît), moi, j'ai mal à la tête : je préfère encaisser en silence jusqu'au moment où ça devient intolérable, j'élève la voix et je crie :

C'est ça, coupez-moi les vivres, j'irai me prostituer pour subvenir à mes besoins et vous serez _contents_ !

Morts de honte devant les tables voisines d'avoir engendrés pareille tarée, mes parents se taisent enfin, et je peux m'allumer une clope, au calme.

Malheureusement, ce petit éclat n'est pas sans effet sur Catherine qui saute l'occasion d'exercer ses talents usurpés de psychanalyste ratée. Elle me questionne sans relâche, n'écoute même pas mes réponses monosyllabiques, se sert dans mes clopes, et je sens l'exaspération monter, je me contiens

-elle m'a offert un sac Carabosse pour Noël…

Ca y est. Elle s'attaque à mes rapports aux mecs : « Tu te souviens dans _Pretty Woman_, quand Vivian dit qu'on la surnommait l'aimant à minables »… Et elle m'applique son propre cas, en plus… Et elle me parle de mon père… Je me crispe. Besoin d'une cigarette, mais ses ongles rouge sang se referment sur la dernière, c'est la goutte.

-Ecoute Catherine, depuis que toi et tes semblables avez lu Freud, vous avez l'œil torve et la vision faussée. Le moindre objet contondant est un symbole phallique, la moindre voiture de sport un substitut phallique et l'engeance humaine ne « pense qu'à ça ». C'est Freud qui ne pensait qu'à ça, ce vieux pervers. On se fait analyser, c'est le dernier must-have, on analyse les autres, c'est du dernier casse-couilles.

J'en ai marre de me faire assener d'un ton péremptoire que je suis victime d'un « Œdipe mal géré », d'abord je suis une fille, pas un garçon, alors si j'ai mal géré quelque chose, c'est mon Electre, pas mon Œdipe, mesdames messieurs les apprentis psys distingués. Ah je suis amoureuse de mon père et je lui sauterais bien dessus si ce n'était pas mon père ? Pendant que tu y es, conseille-moi donc de lui piquer les clefs de sa Jaguar, de le renverser avec et de lui rouler dessus jusqu'à lui broyer les couilles, puis, armée du liquide séminal recueilli dans l'écrasement et de la force phallique que représente la grosse bagnole qui coûte cher, de violer virtuellement ma mère jusqu'à procréation de cette connasse d'Antigone. Parricide, inceste et lesbienne, j'aurai enfin exprimé tous mes fantasmes refoulés et serai, en plus, l'heureuse maman de ma petite sœur. Voilà.

Mon portable sonne à cet instant et me sauve. C'est un appel masqué et je formule un « allô » interrogateur mais je sais déjà qui est au bout du fil.

-T'es où ?

-Trois Luxurieux. Parents. Fini de déjeuner.

-Je passe te chercher dans cinq minutes.

Je prends mes affaires et je pars sans au revoir.

Dehors, il fait froid, je reste debout face au vent, offrant mon visage au fouet, simplement heureuse de l'attendre. Il s'arrête en double file et je monte dans la voiture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

En temps normal je déborde d'imagination, mais en l'occurrence je suis prise de court, mon « ce que tu veux » est lamentable.

-Ce que je veux ? Tout ce que je veux ?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Je m'en doutais. Tant pis, si on ne baise pas, on va s'occuper comme on peut. C'est embêtant que tu aies déjà déjeuné, je meurs de faim.

-Je n'ai rien mangé.

-Allons déjeuner alors. Tu as envie de quoi ?

-D'italien.

Il prend le périph, il dépasse la porte féerique, que fait-il, il n'y a rien après la porte féerique ? Je pensais qu'il m'emmènerait au Relais du Moccador ou au Carpaccio du Royal Lutin. Les portes se suivent et le monde magique décline, Drago a mis la musique à fond, impossible de lui adresser la parole, nous filons à deux cents et les voitures s'écartent de la file de droite comme si nous leur faisions peur, je me laisse bercer par la vitesse, tout m'est égal, il pourrait m'emmener n'importe où. Il prend une autoroute qu'il quitte à la sortie Monde Moldu et je comprends tout à coup.

Nous sommes partis à Monaco en Falcon 50. Nous avons atterri à Nice, en France, où le chauffeur est venu nous chercher pour nous conduire chez Rampoldi. Nous sommes restés quatre heures à table, à boire des amarretto, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, pas même remarqué que la nuit tombait, nous étions seuls au monde et j'étais fascinée.

Puis nous sommes repartis dans la 600, je n'ai pas voulu l'embrasser. Quelque part au-dessus de tout, je me suis endormie dans ses bras.

A minuit, il m'a déposée chez moi.

Le lendemain, nous sommes allés skier à Saint Moritz, le surlendemain j'ai attendu son coup de téléphone toute la journée. Il avait refusé de me donner le sien pour garder la main, et je me suis rongée jusqu'à dix heures du soir, heure à laquelle il vint me chercher pour m'emmener au casino de Deauville où nous perdîmes cinquante mille avec le sourire, le jeudi, il m'a emmenée faire du shopping à Milan, puis ce fut de nouveau la Côte et un dîner sur un yacht au large de Saint-Tropez. Plus les jours passaient, mieux nous nous entendions, mais mon obstination grandissait avec le temps, et je me refusais toujours à céder… Loin d'être déstabilisé, il restait calme, sûr de lui, jamais à court d'anecdotes ou d'idées. Mes refus l'amusaient et ça m'exaspérait.

Nous avions passé la semaine à écumer toutes les villes d'Europe, oubliant la plus belle. Samedi soir, relâche : pas de jet, pas de destination surprise, pas de moldus, nous avons dîné au Magic Orange Duck, d'un turbot et de beaucoup trop de chablis puis nous avons roulé dans Pré-Au-Lard pendant des heures, du Nord au Sud, et nous sommes descendus de la voiture pour admirer le château de Hogwarts.

Sur le chemin du retour, en passant devant les cafés, j'étouffe. J'ai une envie soudaine d'aller me promener dans les jardins de Malica La Magnifique. Nous discutons à ce moment là de notre vie d'enfants gâtés, trop de chablis m'est monté à la tête et je suis dans cet état d'esprit mourant où je déteste tout. Je marche, frissonnante, le regard errant sur les pavés, et je pense tout haut :

-On vit… comme des cons. On mange, on dort, on baise, on sort. Encore et encore. Et encore. Chaque jour est l'inconsciente répétition du précédent : on mange autre chose, on dort mieux, ou moins bien, on baise quelqu'un d'autre, on sort ailleurs. Mais c'est pareil, sans but, sans intérêt. On continue, on se fixe des objectifs factices. Pouvoir. Fric. Gosses. Sang pur. On se défonce à les réaliser. Soit on ne les réalise jamais et on est frustrés pour l'éternité, soit on y parvient et on se rend compte qu'on s'en fout. Et puis on crève. Et la boucle est bouclée. Quand on se rend compte de ça, on a singulièrement envie de boucler la boucle immédiatement, pour ne pas lutter en vain, pour déjouer la fatalité, pour sortir du piège. Mais on a peur. De l'inconnu. Du pire. Et puis qu'on le veuille ou non, on attend toujours quelque chose. Sinon, on se tuerait à coup de Avada Kedavra, on appuierait sur la lame de rasoir jusqu'à ce que le sang gicle…

On tente de se distraire, on fait la fête, on cherche l'amour, on croit le trouver, puis on retombe. De haut. On tente de jouer avec la vie pour se faire croire qu'on la maîtrise. On roule trop vite, on frôle l'accident. On prend trop de coke, on frôle l'overdose. Ca fait peur aux parents, des gènes de ministres, de mangemort, de sang pur bien sûr, d'hommes d'affaires, qui dégénèrent à ce point-là, c'est quand même incroyable. Il y en a qui essaient de faire quelque chose, d'autres qui déclarent forfait. Il y en a qui ne sont jamais là, qui ne disent jamais rien, mais qui signent le chèque à la fin du mois. Et on les déteste parce qu'ils donnent tant et si peu. Tant pour qu'on puisse se foutre en l'air et si peu de ce qui compte vraiment. Et on finit par ne plus savoir ce qui compte, justement. Les limites s'estompent. On est comme un électron libre. On des gallions à la place du cerveau, un aspirateur à la place du nez, et rien à la place du cœur, on va en boîte plus qu'on ne va en cours, on a plus de manoirs qu'on a de vrais amis, et deux cents numéros dans notre répertoire qu'on appelle jamais. On est la jeunesse argentée. Et on n'a pas le droit de s'en plaindre, parce qu'il paraît qu'on a tout pour être heureux. Et on crève doucement dans nos appartements trop grands, des moulures à la place du ciel, repus, bourrés de coke et d'antidépresseurs, et le sourire aux lèvres…

Il ne répond pas, jette son manteau sur mes épaules et me serre dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse sur le front.

Une larme roule sur ma joue, puis une autre. Je ne peux plus les retenir, c'est le trop-plein des émotions contraires qui bouillonnaient en moi qui s'épanche sans que je puisse rien faire. Trop vécu trop jeune, et trop seule. Je ne mérite pas qu'on s'occupe de moi. Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

On cherche l'amour, on croit le trouver. Puis on retombe. De haut. Mieux vaut tomber que ne jamais s'élever ? Tu fais de ta vie un calvaire. Des visages implorants, la solitude, des mains sales, un bébé qui pleure, la nuit, le néant… Le néant est une question de point de vue… Des bras m'enserrent et annihilent ma détresse, je sens une caresse dans mes cheveux, sur mes yeux qui me brûlent, sur mes joues inondées, sur mes lèvres avides. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je pleurais. Je ne pleure plus. Plus vraiment ? Ca coule toujours mais c'est bien parce que je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Je sui si bien. L'espoir renaît du fond du gouffre. Ré-illusionnée.

Peut-être que ce sont des larmes de joie…

Je ne sais pas.


End file.
